DESCRIPTION: ICAM-1 is a cell-surface protein which is involved in cell-cell interactions, including in the immune response and in cancer. Its expression is upregulated by high-risk human papillomaviruses, and other investigators at the principal investigator's institution have set up three oral cell lines with different levels of transformation, and different levels of ICAM-1 expression. The investigator will now examine the mechanisms by which ICAM-1 expression is regulated in these cells. ICAM-1 mRNA accumulation and half life in each cell line will be determined by northern blots. Activities of transactivating factors will be looked for by electrophoretic mobility shift assays. It is hoped that an understanding of the modulation of ICAM-1 expression in transformed cells could lead to optimal strategies in controlling tumor growth.